Live Life to the Fullest
by LostFang314
Summary: I waited for you, I really did,… I don’t know if I can live anymore,… I need you, where are you…..Syaoran


Disclaimer: I do not own card captors

Summary: I waited for you, I really did,… I don't know if I can live anymore,… I need you, where are you….._Syaoran._

_

* * *

_

Live life to the fullest

It was Christmas Eve and every where you looked you either saw snow falling, people trying to finish up their last minute holiday shopping or children playing, while their parents were watching over them with a smile.

Everyone seemed to be happy during this season, except one teenager. It was the night time, when everyone was in their warm comfy homes sleeping and children dreaming about what Santa Claus would bring them. A girl with auburn hair with sad dull emerald eyes was walking around the park while observing her surroundings.

_Everything seems so calm and peaceful. I wish everything went back to the way it was before, when everything was,….perfect._

"Where are you Syaoran? You told me you would come back, but you didn't, I waited for you, I waited even when everyone else said that I shouldn't, that it would be a waste of time, that you wouldn't come back, but I did_."_ She said looking up at the sky, while tears were rolling down her pale check.

"Please Syaoran, please come back and prove to them that they were wrong, that you still love me, that you at least care. Please Syaoran, I need you,… please_."_ She said while bringing her head down and remembering what happened a couple years ago, when everything started crumbling down.

_Flash back _

_A loud crash was heard out side of Sakura's window. Sakura rushed out to see what happened. She ran downstairs and slammed open the door. The sight in front of her brought instant tears to her eyes. She ran to the scene and bent down next to the injured man that was bleeding badly from all the wounds. He slowly brought his hand, no matter how painful it was, to wipe away her tears that were running down her face. _

"_Sakura."_ _He said as loudly as he could, but still in a whisper_.

_Sakura was about to speak, but was silenced by the man shaking his head for her to listen to what he had to say. _

"_Please Sakura, don't cry, I'm going to a better place now, and I'll be reunited with my loved ones. Please Sakura, don't worry about me," he said, but started to cough violently, coughing up blood, which caused even more tears to appear. _

"_Please take care of Touya Sakura, I know he may tease you a lot, but he only does that because he loves, you. Please, don't let this moment ruin your life, I want you to live Sakura, I want you to live life to the fullest with no regrets, I know I have, and remember that I'll always love you, and that I'll be watching over you." He said, his voice getting weaker and softer as he spoke. _

_"Please tell Touya that I love him, and remember,.…I love you," he said with a smile on his face, and with that, he died._

_"Otosan…,"_

_She broke down crying while holding her father, rocking back and forth, not wanting to believe this, not wanting to believe, that her only farther, the person that she looked up to, the person that took care of her, the person that was there for her, even after her mother's death, was gone. _

_She kept crying, holding on to her father, whispering," this isn't happening," over and over again, not caring if people were watching. She heard whispers from the crowd, some saying," How sad, I hope she's ok, and," oh my gosh! I heard that was her only parent, it must be really hard losing both parents."_

_Otosan, please come back please, we need you, I need you, Touya needs you, please Otosan, please,.. come back._

_End of Flash back_

That was one of the worst days of her life. Yes you heard me days. After her father's death, she tried to cope with it along with her brother, but things just didn't seem to go their way.

_Flash back_

"_Touya I'm home!" screamed Sakura, upon entering the house._

_The strange this was, no one answered. Usually her brother would scream at her from the kitchen saying things like ," kaijuu, don't scream, I bet the whole neighbor hood could hear you" or ," Kaijuu, come help me make dinner!" Sakura started to get a little suspicious, thinking that her brother was playing a trick on her, she slowly, but quietly crept to the kitchen. As she was approaching the kitchen, she started to smell something, but couldn't place it. When she entered the kitchen, she swore that her heart stopped._

_There in the middle of the kitchen was her brother, dead with his blood forming puddles around him. His eyes open wide with shock, and fear. As she approached her brother, tears were freely rolling down her face. She kept thinking, 'Why is this happening to me? First okasan, then otosan, and now onichan. Why did you all have to go! Why!_

_She lightly touched her brother, expecting him to jump up and say," got you!", but he didn't. He just lay still, not moving. Then all of a sudden, she hugged her brother tightly, not caring that she would get blood on her clothes. She just hugged him, crying her eyes out. Crying for all the times that she would yell at her brother for calling her a kaiju, crying for all the happy memories that they had, and crying for all the times that he was there for her, protecting her, and taking care of her, no matter what.-_

_Then at the corner of her eye, she saw a note in her brother's right palm. She slowly pulled out the paper and began to read what it had said._

'_Dear Kaiju,_

_I'm sorry that I won't be there to protect you anymore, especially from all those gaki's. To tell you the truth, I knew I was going to die, and I apologize for not telling you, but I didn't want to worry you anymore than you were. I made a bank account for you so you could live off it for a while, and not worry about money. Don't worry about me Sakura, I know you're crying right now, but please don't, it always hurts me to see you cry. Ya, I know OH MY GOSH! TOUYA BEING SENSITIVE! But I always was. I always cared about you; and arigato for trying to help me and take care of me. I have a last request, if that's ok… I know I sound old, but I want to make sure that you're going to be ok from now on. I want you to live Sakura, I want you to live life to the fullest with no regrets, I know I have, and remember that ill always love you, and that I'll be watching over you. Ya, ya, I know I sound gay, but this will help you in the future. Remember, I'll always love you Kaiju._

_From you loving brother_

_Touya Kinomoto_

"_Touya,…"_

_As she read the note, more tears started to roll down her check._

_"Baka onichan, of course I'll remember. And I'll always love you onichan, always and forever._

_End of Flash back_

Sakura started to walk aimlessly around the park, talking to herself.

"I waited for you, I really did,.. I don't know if I can live anymore,… I need you, where are you…..Syaoran," she whispered.

Ever since that day, the day her brother died, she has become more distant and cold. Eventually, no one talked to her anymore. Sometimes she would think about suicide, but then she would remember the promise she and Syaoran made years ago.

_Flash back_

"_Syaoran!" screamed Sakura._

_A Boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes stopped abruptly and turned around, with a shocked expression on his face._

" _S-S-Sakura." _

_Earlier that morning, Sakura learned that Syaoran was going back to Hong Kong without telling her, and got a ride from her brother to the airport, after much persuasion from her part._

_Sakura now stood in front of Syaoran, with tears threatening to spill out, breathing hard from all the running she did. _

_"W-why, why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" asked Sakura with a sad voice._

_Syaoran looked down in shame, the reason he didn't tell her was that he didn't want to hurt her._

_"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't want to worry you, I'm sorry," said Syaoran with his head down, while his bangs were covering his eyes. _

_Suddenly a hand lightly touched his chin and brought his face up, making him face a smiling Sakura._

_"Syaoran, you should know that I always worry about you, its because, I-I L-Love you." Said a blushing Sakura._

_Syaoran shocked by this, had no words to say, until he answered her in his own way._

_He brought his hand to her chin, making her look up at him, and slowly leaned in, closing his eyes, before lightly brushing his lips against her soft sweet lips. It was short but passionate, and left the two blushing, one shocked with their mouth open wide, while the other had a small smile._

_Syaoran leaned to her right ear and whispered softly," I Love you too."_

_When Syaoran faced her again she was faced with a sad expression on his face, which worried Sakura that it felt like her heart was breaking in two, which in reality, it would be._

_"Sakura, I have to go, my flight is leaving soon." Said Syaoran, staring at Sakura with sad amber eyes._

_Sakura ran up to Syaoran, and buried her head into his chest, while holding onto his shirt crying. Syaoran slowly wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, while whispering comforting words into her ear. After awhile, he reluctantly let go, and told her the one thing that would give her hope through all the hard times there were to come._

_"Sakura, I promise you that I'll come back for you, please wait for me, and remember, I'll always love you." And with that he kissed her lightly on her check and turned around walking towards the plane that would take him away from her._

_And when he was gone, Sakura whispered these words," I'll wait for you, Syaoran, and I'll always love you, always"_

_End of Flash Back_

Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't hear foots steps approaching. She finally realized this when the stranger grabbed her arm, and stopped her to a halt. Scared out of her wits, she was about to scream, but was silenced when a pair of soft cold lips were placed onto hers. Shocked by this action, she pushed herself away from the stranger to see who dared go near her. What she saw, shocked her through out her body, and brought tears to her eyes.

"Syaoran.."

There standing in front of her was Syaoran, with a smile plastered onto his face, while staring at her with all the love in the world.

" Sakura,.."

Sakura launched herself onto Syaoran, and buried her head into his shoulder, while grabbing onto his jacket, crying. Syaroan wrapped his arms around her small waist, never wanting to let go. They stayed in this position for what seemed like eternity, and finally let go.

"You came back, you actually came, back. Oh Syaoran, I missed you so much!

"As did I Sakura, as did I,"

Sakura started crying more, burying her head deeper into his chest, breathing in his sent, while he whispered to her,

"

Shh, it's alright love, I'm here…and I'm never leaving you again."

Sakura turned her head away from him, tears spilling, ashamed of herself, but Syaoran's hand brought her eyes to face his, his beautiful, warm, loving amber eyes, that had concern filling them.

"What's wrong Sakura? Why are you crying?"

"Syaoran..." She didn't know what to say, how can she tell him that she was afraid, afraid that he would leave her? That he would get hurt like the others? Afraid of getting hurt?

"Syaoran….I….I.."

"Its ok Sakura, you can tell me."

When he whispered those words, more tears began to fall, blurring her vision. Taking a deep breathe she told him.

"Syaoran, I...I-I'm afraid…"

"I'm afraid that you'll leave me Syaoran…

She knew that he was about to say something, something that might stop her from finishing, but she had to say this, she had to get this off her chest.

"I'm afraid that you'll get hurt, Syaoran…that I'll get hurt., ever since you left, things got worse…

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"When you left, otosan and onichan died, I was left all alone. It hurt so much Syaoran, I lost everyone, except you, and when they said that you wouldn't come back, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take it anymore. Each day that you didn't come back, I started to believe them more and more, I….just…."

Syaoran couldn't take anymore of this; he didn't want her to relive all the pain. He just tightly hugged her, crushing her to his chest, wanting to take all the suffering away from her, wanting her to smile again, wanting her to be happy.

"Its ok Sakura, I'm here now, and I won't leave you, I'll never leave you, I promise."

She looked straight into his eyes, and when she was sure that he wasn't lying, she pulled herself towards him, bringing him closer to her.

Syaoran stared down at his little angel, wondering how so many bad things could happen to her, and how he wasn't there to help her when she needed him the most.

He silently promised himself that he would always be there for her, no matter what and would do anything to make her happy again.

Breaking their embrace, Syaoran went down on one knee and took out a velvet box. He stared straight into her eyes as he said these words.

"Sakura, before I met you, I was a cold, mean bastard, but you changed me Sakura, you taught me how to love again, you taught me compassion and you taught me how to care. You gave me hope when I was down, and you listened to me when ever I had problems. Sakura, the day that I found out that I loved you was when my life actually began. I don't know what I'd do with out you, Sakura,..Will you marry me?

She stared down at Syaoran, wondering if this was all a dream. Syaoran coming back and proposing all in one night seemed too surreal.

Making sure that she wasn't dreaming, she pinched herself. When she was sure, she ran up to him, tackling him to the floor. Syaoran, too shocked to do anything, didn't have enough reaction time to stop them from falling, but kept Sakura from hitting the floor.

"Of course I will" she whispered in his ear," and if I'm dreaming please don't let me wake up."

Chuckling, he raised both of them up," You're not dreaming love, this is all real"

Sakura brought her face close to his and whispered," then prove it."

Grinning, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He first started to slowly caress her lips with his, but then bit the bottom of her lips asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Their tongues battled against each other, while caressing each other at the same time. Before it could continue any further, they backed away from the lack of air. After they recovered from the lack of air, he brought out the ring and placed it onto her ring finger. It was a platinum ring with a cherry blossom with a wolf in the middle. Inscribed inside the ring was _'To my one and only love, Ying Fa.' _As they both looked at each other, they both felt something wet falling on them. As they looked up, they saw snow slowly falling down to Earth and in the background the bells ringing signaling midnight. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her towards him, and he whispered," Merry Christmas Ying Fa."

Both of them looking up into the sky thought of their new lives together, as Sakura also thought back to her brother and father, remembering their words.

_I want you to live Sakura, I want you to live life to the fullest with no regrets, I know I have, and remember that I'll always love you, and that I'll be watching over you_

_Thank you, thank you for everything, and I will live, Ill live with no regrets, I'll live life to the fullest, and I'll always know that you'll be watching over me. I love you otosan, oniichan. Thank you,.. Thank you for everything._

As they stared up into the night sky, two stars were twinkling brightly, watching over the new couple, and would watch them, from now, until eternity.

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please review!_

_-moonwolfangel_


End file.
